princely_house_of_marinfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Giorgia Marin of Lesina
Princess Giorgia Marin of Lesina, Countess of Mondeval (Giorgia Isabella Sofia Marin di Lesina; born 8 April 1998) is an Italian actress and aristocrat. She is a member of the princely House of Marin, being the elder daughter of the Marquess and Marchioness of Lesina and the elder grandchild of Prince Umberto, 15th Count of Marin and Baroness Giovanna Camillo. Biography Giorgia, the first child of the Marquess and Marchioness of Lesina, was born on 8 April 1998 at St Mark’s Hospital in Venice, Italy. Being the House of Marin a princely family of the Holy Roman Empire, prior to her birth it was announced that any prospective children of Prince Luca would be styled Illustrious Highness, with the title of Prince or Princess. On 9 April 1998 her grandfather Prince Umberto, 15th Count of Marin, issued a press release in which he announced her name as Giorgia Isabella Sofia. Her first name was chosen by her parents as one that they both liked very much after considering a very large number of other names. Her middle names honour her ancestress Empress Isabella of Portugaland her paternal aunt and godmother, Princess Alessandra Marin of Lesina, whose second name is Sofia. Giorgia's christening took place on 21 September 1998 in the private chapel of Marin Palace, in Venice. Her godparents were Princess Alessandra Marin of Lesina (paternal aunt) and Stefano Bragato (maternal uncle). She has a younger sister, Princess Maddalena (born 10 July 2003). Education She was educated at San Luigi High School (a private school for foreign languages) and she is now attending University at Civica Scuola Interpreti e Traduttori Altiero Spinelli in Milan. She speaks Italian, English, Spanish, and German. Personal life In April 2017, reporters claimed that Giorgia was dating her friend Edoardo Zorzetto. They were photographed together, but they have never confirmed their relationship. In July 2017, she was photographed in Formentera, Spain, with model Alberto Filippi, but still neither Giorgia or Alberto have never confirmed a possible relationship. It has been reported that before moving on to San Luigi High School, she was a victim of cyberbullying.1 In December 2017, KikaPress magazine paparazzed Giorgia while shopping in the center of Milan and stated that, even though she’s very young, she’s already a true fashion icon.2 Her sense of style was also noticed at the 74th Venice Film Festival, where she was among the best dressed of the day 9.3 She currently lives in Milan, Italy. According to different sources, her parents bought her an apartment in Porta Tenaglia (Moscova), one of the most expensive and luxurious districts of Milan. In 2019 it was reported that she was dating Marquess Pietro Orso Baiardo Virgadamo, member of the royal House of Savoy, but confirmations have never been made. Princess Giorgia is close friends with American actress Kelly Rutherford, worldwide known for her role in the popular TV series Gossip Girl. Acting career In 2013, Princess Giorgia attended a workshop directed by actor and director Saverio Deodato at "Studio Emme", in Rome. In 2015 she attended a Workshop directed by director Giuseppe Ferlito at "Scuola di Cinema Immagina", in Florence. In 2015 Giorgia got lead role of Nancy in the film Infernet, directed by Giuseppe Ferlito. In this movie she plays the role of a sixteen year old girl who uses the web as a showcase to whore herself and then she blackmails her clients telling them she's under eighteen and forcing them to pay a sum of money. Filmography * Infernet, directed by Giuseppe Ferlito (2016) - Role: Nancy * Ciao Darwin 8, directed by Roberto Cenci (2019) - Role: herself : Princess Giorgia of Lesina Titles and styles Giorgia is, from birth, a princess of the Holy Roman Empire entitled to the style of Illustrious Highness under letters patent. She is thus styled Her Illustrious Highness Princess Giorgia of Lesina. * 8 April 1998 – 1 October 2018: Her Illustrious Highness Princess Giorgia of Lesina * 1 October 2018 – present: Her Illustrious Highness Princess Giorgia, Countess of Mondeval The Princess’s style and title in full: Her Illustrious Highness Doña Giorgia Isabella Sofia Marin Bragato, Princess of Lesina, Countess of Mondeval. In Spain she is officialy known as Su Alteza Ilustrisima doña Giorgia Isabel Sofía Marin y Bragato, princesa de Lesina, condesa de Mondeval. She is professionally and commonly known as Giorgia Marin. Ancestry On her father's side she descends from the royal houses of Trastámara, Aragon and Aviz, being her ancestor Fernando of Castile and Mendoza, 1st Count of Marin, a grandson of Henry IV of Castile and his wife Joana of Portugal, and a great-grandson of Edward I of Portugal and Eleanor of Aragon. Her ancestor Tomás Marín de Poveda, 1st Marquis of Cañada Hermosa was a Spanish colonial administrator who served as Royal Governor of Chile.